


Supernatural Rhapsody

by Entropy843



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Michael is a Little Shit, Poor Michael, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 13, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy843/pseuds/Entropy843
Summary: some drabbles of supernatural AUsThis one has a cosmic being as a winchesterjust some random thoughts





	1. Hello,maker,long time no see.

Chuck suddenly appeared on the bench that Emily Winchester was sitting on.  
“What are you brooding over？Being worried for your brothers？”Chuck asked curiously.  
Emily laughed a little ，shaking her head“I thought you should have recognized me so far.”  
Chuck squinted ，really looking at her，confused by her words“Who else you can be ？You are Emily Winchester，Sam and Dean''s elder sister”  
“Once a universe has got self-concious and becomes an actual self,it wouldn't give it up so easily no matter how great and enormous it used to be without it.It enjoys being small and somebody instead just....stars and dust.”Emily turned her head to Chuck to look into his eyes.Chuck finally saw it then,the starshine mingled with the endless darkness in the Winchester sister's eyes.  
Chuck backed up a little ,shocked for the first time in a few thousands of years,barely whispering out:"I should have known with your consistently being an even bigger wrench in my story than Sam and Dean did."  
"Huh,free will and everything.Still such a control freak after eons."Emily snorted,shaking her head "I don't like you,I never did and never will,but I do want to make up for what my birth have done to your creations.In past forty years, I often fooled myself into thinking that if I could save as many as I killed ,the guilt would vanish.It turned out that it wouldn't.But if I can help you stop your sister,maybe I will be freed from the guilt and move on.I don't know if it actually works this way."


	2. I could actually take a dozen more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily kinda of tricked our favourite archangel.（No one beside Chuck at this point knew who she is）

“I am your perfect vessel ,too”Emily pushed Dean aside,“Not as perfect as he is in some ways that's for sure,but the point is...'YES!'”Everyone watched in horror as Michael took Emily as his vessel.  
“Sister...no,not like this.”Dean muttered,unable to stop what was already happening.  
Emily blinked,eyes full of bluish light.  
“So she said yes.”Lucifer walked toward Michael,a bit amused,"Always full of surprise,aren't they?"  
*After a extremely bloody fight and Lucifer dies*  
“I don't know how,he just left.”Emily explained tiredly.  
“So Michael is in the wind now.We don't know what his plan is or where he is going...”Castiel frowned,"But we managed to kill Lucifer and our sister is safe and sound considering everything,I'd take that as a win."Sam cut in.  
"How are you feeling?"Jack asked concernedly.  
" I am ok,I guess,for somebody who just killed your old man while being possessed by your alternate uncle a few minutes ago."Emily half joked.  
"Cass,are you sure Michael really took off instead of pretending to be Em?"Dean scrutinized Emily hard,as if trying to spot an archangel in her.  
"Yes, Dean.I have already checked her.If Michael is still inside I will be able to sense him."Castiel assured.  
"But why Michael would just..left?"Dean asked.  
Castiel sighed"We don't know the answer to this question."  
*inside Emily's head,then*  
“LET ME OUT!WE HAD A DEAL!You abomination,!I can turn both you and this world into ashes!”Michael sceamed furiously.  
Emily appeared beside him,umimpressed"Archangels are completely overrated.All they can do is delivering empty threats and being trapped.As for the deal,I've kept my part.I only said I would be your vesssel without a fight in a very long time ,but I didn't say anything about you taking control and I don't really need to actually fight for some obvious reasons."  
"What the hell are you?You're definitely not a human,a human couldn't have been this powerful."A little fear added to Michael's voice after he realized the situation turned very bad for him.  
"You see,you're clearly an victim of an irresponsible writer's abandoned work.I ,on the other hand,is his abandoned work.I got concious and fought back a bit,so he had to give me up."Emily explained,enjoying the shock on the archangle's face."We can actually work together to ....""find him and kill him in the worst way possible."Michael cut in urgently.  
"Not exactly,I say we clean up his mess in order to shame him."  
"What kind of revenge is that?!"Michael asked,incredulous.  
"Who says I want revenge ? I like these little worlds he abandoned just fine.All of them are full of so much potential excluding those with some furious and nihilistic archangels of course."


	3. Grander Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just messing around,write for fun.If anyone find this idea interesting enough,I wouldn't mind If you use this as a prompt.
> 
> where Dean is more a place than a being.

Michael was more than surprised to find himself In some kind of wonderland beyond human imagination in a human's mind.Sure,this human was not any other human,but he still was nothing but a human.  
Dean was fishing beside a lake very far away,humming something in a language completly foreign to even Michael.He looked...peaceful.  
Out of curiosity more than anything,Michael walked over there beside Dean."What are you doing here ,Dean?You're supposed to be In that bar."Michael asked.  
"Fishing.Mr. Obvious."Dean spared a quick glance to the archangel before he went back to looking at the distance,fishing rod in hand.  
Michael still didn't know how to process it.This goddamned pile of meat first got out of that bar then treated him like he was something of little importantance?This wouldn't do.  
There was not too much emotion except that new calmness made Michael a bit uneasy on Dean's face when Dean found his neck was suddenly grabbed by Michael."I don't know what kind of game you're playing here,Dean.But it's stupid for even you to believe that you can outwit me.I will burn down this little universe of yours and tear everyone you care about into shreds with your hands,"Michael couldn't help a smirk here,"and I will torture you for all the eternity and enjoy your silent scream."  
To Michael's surprise,Dean pushed himself out of his hold with ease and picked up his fishing rod again."So you will."Like he was tickled,Dean suddenly giggled without any sign of stopping."So you will.Oh,Father be damned,how that cursed giggles made the gracy hairs stand on Michael's back for the very first time in all of Michael's existence.Deciding he had enough of This madness,Michael tried to take control of this situation and shove him deeper in his mind then get the hell out of here,but he couldn't.He was trapped!  
"Winchester,what have you done to me?"Michael started to panick.  
"Fishing to treat my archangel of a guest."Dean answered without turning his eyes from the lake,"I feel chatty,out of all those beings out there,you're one of the so few I can conduct a real converation with.Others won't understand and I don't have Goddy on my speed dial.I have to make do"Feeling some drag from the fishing line,Dean started to reel in something.A silver fish with starry yellow spots was on the hook."Aren't you a beauty?"Dean smiled contently at the strange-looking fish.


End file.
